Looking for Answers that Nobody Knows
by Vampire with a Soul
Summary: Zira Moran was orphaned at 5. An angry outburst at the hospital where her mother died led her to be put into Professor Xavier's care. Now, at 18 years old, she's ready to graduate but still doesn't have a grasp on her powers. Professor Xavier doesn't know how to help her, but he may know someone who can. Rated M for language/sensitive subject matter


Graduation was days away. Zira Moran laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her curvy form was dressed in a baggy t-shirt and jeans. Waist-length silver hair laid loose underneath her as her ice blue, almost silver eyes stared at the cracks in the tiles above her. Outside, she could hear some of her friends playing ball or exercising. Even here, at a school for people who were different, she was a social outcast.

Unlike many of her classmates at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, she had little to no control over her powers. Most of the time, they only showed themselves under extreme duress, usually when training in the danger room. This had led to her being taken off of every single team combination, and put with the younger kids who were just learning.

While Zira had figured out that she loved teaching younger mutants, she still wished that she could exude the control that she was trying to help them achieve. She had even gone so far as to have private lessons with Professor Xavier, where he even dove into her mind to try and find something that would help her gain control without being put in danger. Nothing had helped. A few days ago, he asked her for a blood sample, and sent it down into the lab to be tested to find her mutation in her DNA.

"Hey kid," a gruff voice called, accompanying a knock on the door. Zira looked to her right and saw Logan standing there. Used to being an outcast among his own, he had taken the younger girl under his wing, and had essentially become a second father to her. She sat up and observed him. He was wearing his usual leather jacket over a wife-beater, and blue jeans with leather boots. His face was serious, but his eyes were warm. "Professor wants you to come to his office," he continued. "Your results are back." Zira heaved herself off the bed and fixed the baggy navy blue hoodie and jeans she was wearing, sliding on a pair of black flip flops.

"Thanks, Logan," she said, moving for the door. He didn't move. Instead, he looked at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"Nervous that my life since the age of 5 has been a lie?" Zira asked wryly. "Of course not." She tried to slip past him, but he stood up straight, his large form blocking her path.

"Hey," Logan said. "It's gonna be okay. You know that the Professor wouldn't just kick you out. He'll help you in any way he can." He put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at him. Her silver eyes locked with his brown ones.

"And what if he can't?" she challenged. "There isn't exactly a win-lose situation. Either I'm a mutant that is complete shit at controlling her powers, or I'm the very human definition of a freak. I can't win, Logan, no matter what." She sighed. "I just want an answer, not more questions." Logan sighed and pulled her into a hug. Zira took in his scent of leather and cigars. It had been a source of comfort to her, as he was, when she arrived at the mansion.

Zira was orphaned at five years old when her mother died of a massive aneurysm. Multiple small ones in her brain had ruptured all at once, and the doctors had been unable to save her. Zira's father had abandoned them when she was a baby, so Zira had no memory of him, nor did she have any interest in a man who didn't see fit to be a part of her life. When her mother died, Zira had a fit, almost destroying the hospital, giving her her now-natural silver eyes and hair, and resulting in her placement at the Xavier Institute. Logan stepped in as a father figure after being more or less adopted by the distraught five-year-old. He, however, rose to the occasion, especially after she grew frustrated during training one day and almost leveled the mansion. Logan taught her how to release her anger in healthier ways, and appreciated her cynical humor and realistic - albeit bleak - outlook on life.

Now, at a pinnacle point in her life, she needed him more than ever. He was proud as hell to see her graduate, but was just as worried as she was about the test results. The young adult now felt a little more relaxed being in her surrogate father's embrace, but the nerves were still there.

"It's gonna be okay," he assured her. "I'm here for you, no matter what." Zira smiled into his chest, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks, Logan," she said. They pulled back from each other, and Logan gave her a grin, which she returned with a crooked one of her own.

"Anytime, kid," he replied. "Right, let's get this over with."


End file.
